Current forces
. King : goblin king (death/darkness) . . . Gi Ga Rax : goblin knight -----> sprear user /////-30%///// -----> got a steed (Hakuou) Gi Gu Verbena : goblin duke (stratege) -----> long sword user (can use different weapons) Gi Gi Orudo : goblin noble (ancient tamer) -----> long axe user Gi Go Amatsuki : goblin baron ----->katana user Gi Za Zakuend : goblin shaman (air type) Gi Ji Arsil : goblin noble (assassin) Gi Zu Ruo : goblin noble (mad dog) Gi Dji Yubu : goblin noble (keen eyed) -----> leader type (adjudant) Gi Do Burugo : goblin druid (air type) -----> historian Gi Bi : goblin druide (water type) -----> have a better intelligence and tend to reason more than lambda druide Gi Bu : goblin rare (tamer) -----> hand to hand type Gi Ba Hagar : goblin noble (human's hater) ------> use two weapons at the same time -----> Verid's protection Gi Be : goblin rare (human's hater) ////-30%//// -----> Verid's protection ----(member of the imperial guarde)---- Gi Ah : goblin rare (bloodsucker) -----> Night god's divine protection Gi Li : goblin rare (leader) -----> got the explorer skill Gi Uu : goblin druid (water type) -----> more intelligent (blessed by the goddess of wisdow) . . . Gi De : goblin rare (tamer) ////DEAD//// Gi Zo : goblin druid (water type) ////DEAD//// Gi Da : goblin rare (stuborn one) -----> spear user (diciple) ////DEAD//// . . . Hasu : hight kobold Gastra: gray wolf male -------> (sovereign of the wind's howl) Cynthia : gray wolf (wild wolf) female -------> (lady of the lake shore) Bui : orc king . . . Reshia : human, saint of healing Lili : human, swordman -----> Holy Knight . . . Ra Gilmi Fishiga : goblin noble (elite archer) -----> Ganra ////HERO//// Alihaluha : goblin noble (veteran) ----> Paradua Rashka : goblin Lord (strongest of the 4 tribes) -----> Gaidga Dina : goblin (ex Kuzan) ------> Gordob Narsa : goblin rare female (archer) -----> Ganra Hal : goblin noble (chief) -----> Paradua . . . Nikea : araneae (poison feather) -----> best araneae warrior ////female//// Yushika : harpie (female) -----> merchant Fanfan : talpidae -----> merchant Mido : werewolf (the tyrant) Tanita : rizalat Luther : papirsag Daizos : centaur (?) Kerodotos : minotaur . . . Ganra tribe (archer) -----> create fire arrow by magic (dont need munition) Paradua tribe (rider) -----> a lance wich do a lot of damage (?) Gaidga tribe (strongest) -----> become stronger and berzerk Gordob tribe (mage) ------> can resurect The goblins of the goblin kingdom A kobold pack The beats that Gi Gi and his men tamed Bui's orc village The araneae's village -----> special skill : create thread The centaur's village -----> special skill : big vitality (men and women can fight) The parpisag's village The rizalat's village The minotaur's village The talpidae's village -----> can "swim" in earth The harpie's village -----> can flie The werewolve's village -----> they are extremely agile and strong A grey wolves pack